Once Again
by candiedheart
Summary: Its been 1000 years since the last race on Oban, now its time again to select a new avater. But what happens when one contestant knows the race is a lie? And what if that racer just happened to be the clone of Eva Wei? MxJ with a twist. chapter 4 up!
1. Morning Molly

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Oban star racers or Molly star racer or anything to do with Oban in general so please don't sue. **

* * *

**

**Once Again**

**Chapter 1**

**Morning Molly**

The morning sun broke through the curtains of a large mansion house, bathing the sleeping girl within with its golden rays. She groaned as the light penetrated her eyes and through a pillow in the direction of the window.

" stupid sun! waking me up when I've got nothing to do all day grrrr……….." She sat up suddenly, eyes wide as she remembered what day it was. She jumped from her bed and raced over to her vanity, rummaging through her draws she found the outfit she was looking for and quickly pulled it on before sitting before the mirror. Slightly out of breath from her hurried dressing she surveyed her waist length black and red hair and pulled out her hairbrush. As she brushed, her eyes wondered to the dog tags hung over the mirror. A soft smile graced her face as she realised, soon she would get to meet their owner. With a wistful sigh she positioned her goggles on top of her head and raced out the room.

As she raced through the halls she banged on several closed doors "get up losers we've got a test run to do" she shouted as she ran down the massive staircase and turned right into the garage. The hanger was huge, parts and tools lay everywhere and a large covered structure stood in the middle of the chaos.

Slowly she walked over to the racer and with a flourish removed the cover to reveal the Whizzing Arrow X1000.  
"morning baby, today's the day" She whispered to the star racer as she ran her hand over the flawless finish. At that moment her trainer and mentor Dominic walked into the hanger, slightly dishevelled but with a bright smile on his face.  
"Good morning Molly, you seem more hyper than usual this morning" he said good humouredly as he stifled a yawn. Molly ran towards him and through herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly, knowing that he was the closest thing to a father the young girl had ever had. "Where's Darren and John?" she questioned "I want to get this show on the road" she said determinedly as she leapt from his arms and punched the air enthusiastically.  
"there on their way Molly, calm down" he pleaded as she ran round the hanger in a spectacular display of excitement, performing cart wheels and flips with ease. "but we don't have long" she cried, looking at her watch she said in a authoritarian tone "we only have five hours till the transport ship arrives"  
Dom sighed in exasperation and turned to his computer equipment in the corner of the room. He brought up the invitation on the screen and motioned Molly over to read it.  
"look at this Molly, its been 1000 years since the last competition and if you don't get it together we'll be out of the race before it even begins"  
"fine" she huffed as he turned from the screen leaving the invitation on display. "I'll calm down"  
"I'm going to make sure everything is packed and ready, try to stay out of trouble till John and D come down, ok"  
"Yes sir" she said in a sarcastic tone as she gave him a mock salute.  
With one last sigh he left the garage closing the door behind him.

Molly once again approached the computer and re-read the words on the screen, the words she'd read at least a hundred times since the invitation arrived.

The Avatar invites the Earth team to participate in the great race of oban. Transport ships with arrive at 2pm earth time to collect the team at the contact sight on the 3rd day of February. Only one team will be excepted from each planet so choose your participants carefully. The winner will receive the ultimate prize.

"A little less pompous than the last time" she though smugly. "Eva wrote that the Avatar was more big headed, but then again she always said Jordan was down to earth" The invitation did indeed fall short of the grand, snobby ways associated with the avatar. Just a simple e-mail to Wei Racing Industries headquarters was the only notification the earth team had received.

Molly was lost in thoughs of the great race when she absently put her hand to her throat. She was shocked to find for the first time she had forgotten to don the famous dog tags. "Its got to be a sign" she said quietly as she turned to leave the hanger.

Back in her room Molly removed the tags from there hanging place and pulled them on over her head. She searched the drawers of her bedside table and slid out a dog eared book with a plain black cover.

Opening the book carefully she read the name on the first page "Eva Wei"  
The book she held in her hands was the only proof that the great race ever existed. A thousand years ago Eva Wei won the great race of oban for the earth team but was sworn to secrecy by the government. Never being very good at keeping a secret she wrote everything down so that next time, her prodigy would be prepared. And Molly Eva Wei was that prodigy, cloned from Eva's DNA five years after her return to earth and held in stasis till 16 years ago. Released from her frozen womb just in time to grow up and leave for oban to participate in a race that she knew was a lie.

* * *

Review please, let me know what you think.

Reviewers get cookies (made by me so plain, tasteless and most times burnt but it's the thought that counts right??)

-candiedheart


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer : I do not own Oban Star racers or Molly star racer or anything to do with Oban in general so please don't sue.

Thanks to **Star Fata**, **DramaQueen of the moon** and **crazyvegimab** for the reviews.

Just so you guys know I decided to change the 10,000 years between races to 1000 in this fic basically because I thought it was just to dang long! I didn't think anything in my story could have been remotely possible (not that it is) if so long a time had passed. I mean I doubt frozen embryos would last 1000 years never mind 10,000!

Anyway back to the story.

* * *

**Once Again**

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving**

"The great race of Oban"  
"The ultimate prize" she whispered venomously, "what a joke"  
As Molly paced back and forth from draws to suitcase she mulled over the possibilities…..what would happen when they arrived on Awass? Would she meet him? Just like Eva had met the last Avatar in disguise? She stopped in her packing to look out the window at the truck in the front drive that would transport the Whizzing Arrow to the pick up sit. The last test run had been a great success. The booster drive was particularly impressive, good enough to win. But that wasn't the plan, she wouldn't win, all she had to do was make sure she qualified for the last race on Oban. To make sure the right person won, that the right person became Avatar.

She glanced at the clock above her bed, "Two hours, then according to Eva we'll sleep all the way to Awass"  
She placed two more items in the suitcase before zipping it up and heading down stairs, Eva's diary and a plastic disc, stored inside a clear plastic box. The only thing that could open it was a thumb print on the scanner screen. The thing was impenetrable. Molly knew this from personal experience, having tried (unsuccessfully) to prise the thing open with every tool in John's extensive collection. All she got for her trouble were several broken nails, a box full of broken tools and a broken John crying on Dom's shoulder. The box survived without a scratch, John invested in new tools and a sturdy padlock.

Dom was waiting for her at the front entrance "ready to go kiddo? We've got a long drive ahead"  
"Yeah Dom, I'm ready" Her bright smile returned to her face as she practically skipped out to the truck swinging her suitcase as she went.  
"I hope so" He whispered after her as he locked the mansion door and took one last look at his home before turning his gaze determinedly to the distant horizon and his mind firmly to the race.

Dominic was the descendant of a thousand years of Wei family generations. In fact he was now the only living descendant of Eva Wei, so far away he couldn't even remember how many 'greats' to put before her name. Eva's diary had been passed down the generations to each new head of the Wei racing dynasty, telling the story of Oban many times over to almost hundreds of eager ears. It was only luck that had brought him to be the guardian of Eva's creation so like her 'mother' but yet so very different. Dominic loved her like a daughter, although it scared him sometimes to think that she was the clone of a girl who lived a thousand years ago, it didn't seem natural. And in truth he didn't think it was fair. Creating someone for your own purposes, and forcing a destiny upon her that was a heavy burden to bare. Luckily she looked upon her duty as a gift, an adventure. But he sometimes wondered, what if she didn't want this? Did he love her enough to go against a thousand years of careful planning to see her happy?

"Don't think that way" He scolded himself as he climbed into the drivers seat of the transport truck.  
"She wants this, you know she does" He continued his internal monolog as he backed out the mansion gates, remembering to lock them with the remote before driving down the private lane and joining the main road some minutes later. "For good or ill this is the way things have to be, we can't just leave the outcome to chance, Molly will compete just as she was born to, and I'll protect her just as I promised"

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise chapter three will be longer.

Review please, tell me what you think.

I'm giving up on the cookies……no one will take them! Lol. Now reviewers will be receiving the warm fuzzy glow of pride you get when you do something nice for someone else.

-candiedheart


	3. The Pickup

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star racers or Molly star racer or anything else to do with Oban so please don't sue.

Thanks again for the reviews,

**DramaQueen of the moon**: Once again your mentioned in bold lol. I'd be happy to read your story, message me when its up.

**Star Fata**: Dom thanks you for the compliment!

**Crazyvegimab**: There will be a new character appearing in this chapter so enjoy -

**

* * *

**

**Once Again**

**Chapter 3**

**The Pick-up**

Molly sat in the passenger seat of the truck, her feet propped up on the dash, something Dom had scolded her about time and time again. However her earphones were jammed firmly in place and she feigned ignorance to his incessant muttering. As skull splitting techno blasted into her ears she examined her nails in a bored way, giving a gusty sigh she scanned the horizon.  
"I've been in this freaking truck for ever! I'm bored! And there's a funny smell coming from that air vent." She thought to herself as she absently chewed on her thumb nail.

Violently yanking her headphones off she suddenly exclaimed,  
"are we there yet??" as the truck took yet another corner onto yet another long and deserted stretch of road. It seemed Dom had forgot she was in the cab as the truck jerked to the right and he gave a startled jump. Not wanting to look flustered he pretended nothing out of the ordinary had happened (a difficult feet when you almost drove a 10 ton truck into a ditch) replying,  
"The pick up sites just a few miles down this road"  
Giving another sigh Molly turned to watch the trees whip by through the passenger side window and reinserted her headphones. She proceeded to kick a beat on the dash earning a glare from Dominic. She sniggered behind her hand and turned it into a cough before continuing much to her guardians annoyance.

A few minutes later Molly was interrupted from her dashboard kicking. She was poked in the shoulder. Hard.  
"ouch!" she gave the culprit an evil glare before yelling "what!!??" and again yanking her earphones out with such force they ricocheted of the dashboard.  
"we're here!" Dom exclaimed in a sing song voice earning him another glare as he pulled the hand break and smiled across it at his cheerful companion. He received a scowl in return.

Kicking the door open and jumping out the cab Molly surveyed the desolate clearing before turning back to the road to see John and Darren jumping out a smaller truck. As they headed towards her she gave them a wide smile before shading her eyes with her hand and looking skyward. She scanned the skies for the transport ship for a few moments, "nope, no joy" she thought to herself impatiently, "just have to wait" she gave another deep sigh at the prospect of waiting around with nothing to do. "If sighing was an Olympic sport you'd be a gold medallist" Dominic commented mildly giving Molly a hopeful smile. Molly felt bad, it wasn't fair to take out her frustrations on him. He shouldn't have to curry her favour, he hadn't done anything wrong. She was just nervous, and when she got nervous she tended to develop some what of an attitude problem. She returned his smile before wandering over to stand at his side. Both of them now silent watching out for the contact ship.

Patience was not one of her strong point she reflected as she kicked at the dirt track, covering the toes of her boots in reddish brown dust. "The ship is late, 1000 years of planning and the god damned ship is late? That just smacks of bad organisational skills" Molly thought "then again the avatar probably has more important things to worry about, like the fate of the universe, that's kinda important……"

"crack"

"What the hell was that?" John yelled. As a loud "thump" was hear from the same direction and a large quantity of dry leaves and dust were thrown into the air.  
A muffled "ouch" was heard as a messy head of hair appeared from behind a scraggy bush at the side of the road.

"Did you just fall out that frigging tree?" Darren questions "that's got to be like 15 feet up!" John added The figure stood up and blew the hair out of their face before fixing their gaze firmly on Molly "She does not look happy" the intruder thought nervously "not happy at all" "what the hell are you doing here Kimi?" Molly all but screamed at what was now revealed to be a teenage girl. Stepping around the bush the somewhat dishevelled girl cautiously approached the party of four. If it was possible Molly's expression became even more murderous, causing the girl to take a step back and give an audible gulp of fear.

"Well I just thought maybe you guys could use my help, I mean an extra pair of hands for repairs and……." She tailed of as Molly took a sharp breath.  
"Here it comes, volcano Molly" Dom though wearily,  
"Kimi, I already told you no! We do not need another team mate! Especially not a gunner who couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, you are the worst student the academy has ever had, if we needed a gunner do you honestly think we'd pick you? And as for repairs, my god! You managed to blow up a model racer"  
"But" Kimi tried to interrupt but Molly was on a roll,  
"I mean the god damn thing was made of plastic! How on earth did you even manage to…..anyway the answer was no, is no and will always be no so just go home!"  
As Molly came to the end of her ranting speech she took a few ragged breaths, rage can really take it out of you.

After taking a few more calming breaths she looked up at the girl who had hounded her for the last three months. After overhearing Molly and Dom discussing the invitation to Oban she had followed Molly around obsessively, begging to be put on the team. And no matter how many times Molly told her they were using an automatic targeting system and didn't need a gunner (especially a really bad one) the girl would not give up. In the end Molly had exploded at her, having a somewhat short temper, sending the girl weeping to the girls bathroom where she locked herself for several hours refusing to speak to anyone. Sure Molly felt bad about it but it had to be done, the end seemed to justify the means as it appeared Kimi had given up on the idea, but alas it seems the girl was rather sneaky. Molly assumed she had planned to hide until the transport ship arrived and stow away with them to Awass.  
"Impressive, it's the kind of thing I would do, the kind of think Eva did do actually" Molly thought grudgingly as she surveyed the girl in front of her. Kimi did not cry, she gave here credit for that. Although her eyes were filmed with unshed tears.

"go home Kimi" Molly repeated turning away from the girl and intending to walk back toward the truck, case closed as far as Molly was concerned, Kimi would go home and they could be on their way. But before she could take a step she felt the ground fall away from under her and a strange weightlessness overtake her body.  
"like falling into the sky" Molly muttered and she remembered a line from Eva's diary "she was totally right"

Looking down she could see her team and the trucks following suit, slowly rising into the sky bathed in a golden light. Looking up she could make out the three stone hatches that made up the bottom of the egg like structure slowly opened to reveal a black abyss. Fear momentarily gripped her heart before an odd sense of dazed peace washed over her. She felt herself gently touching down on a hard surface. Looking lazily around she caught sight of a shaggy red head of hair tumbling over its sleeping owner ,  
"sneaky little shi…" she said tiredly before passing out.

* * *

Please review, let me know what you think.

Warm fuzzies all around!

-candiedheart


	4. The Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star racers or Molly star racer or anything t do with Oban in general so please don't sue.

Warm fuzzies to reviewers **crazyvegimab**, **Star Fata** and **DramaQueen of the moon**.

Sorry Jordan doesn't appear in this chapter however he **will** be in the next!

**

* * *

**

**Once Again**

**Chapter 4**

**The welcome**

Molly awoke suddenly, finding herself on the cold stone floor of what appeared to be a large workshop. Shafts of light were cast across the ground from the high arch windows all around the circular room. For a few moments she sat watching the dust dance in the light before slowly standing up and brushing off her black jeans.

Looking around the room she saw that Dominic, Darren and John were still asleep, sprawled across the floor in an extremely undignified manner beside the two trucks.

"lazy bums" she thought to herself as she began walking around the large hanger to stretch out her legs,  
"I feel like I've been asleep for days" she noted as she stretched her arms high above her head.  
Casting her eyes around the room again she noticed an extremely unwelcome figure propped up against the opposite wall. Her face was hidden by her unruly red hair which swayed slightly in the breeze caused by her deep breathing.

"Damn" Molly muttered as she approached the sleeping girl. She considered giving her a swift kick but thought better of it. Sitting back on her heels in front of the girl she brushed the hair out of the petite red heads face and stared intently at her for several minutes.

"This will really freak her out" Said a evil little voice at the back of Molly's head, she tried not to listen to it most times but this girl really pissed her off.

Kimi woke with a groggy feeling in her head, keeping her eyes closed for a few moments against the bright light that seemed to be pressing against her eyelids. She felt a shadow fall across her closed eyes, blocking out the light and opened her eyes with a start. Molly had inched even closer to the frightened girls face and their noses were now only inches apart.

Molly continued to stare at Kimi without a word,

"Oh crap, why do I have the feeling she's gonna cut out my liver and eat it……….maybe with a glass of Chianti" Kimi thought nervously as she stared into the emotionless face of a girl she knew would kick her ass if pushed far enough. Kimi had the feeling she may have pushed too far. She had a scary vision of herself being lifted off the ground and flung across the room.

"Kimi" Molly whispered in a cold emotionless voice that would send grown men running in fear crying for their mommies "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"umm….hi?" was the only response Kimi could muster under the murderous gaze of the extremely pissed off star racer.

"where is everyone?" She asked

"their all still asleep" Molly answered with a smirk and a scary glint in her eyes.

"what are you going to do to me?" Kimi asked nervously

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now, I can't exactly sent you back" Molly said in a different tone of voice, she'd had her fun. Standing up she offered the cowering girl her hand,

"So how bout we have a look around?"

"Does this girl have a split personality or something?" Kim asked herself as she took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet with surprising strength "One minute I think she going to kill me and bury the pieces before everyone can wake up the next she's suggesting we take a stroll around Awass together….weird!"

Striding forward towards what appeared to be a massive set of doors Molly pressed her hands to the two edges and gave an almighty push. The door swung open with a creak allowing more light to flood into the room. The two young girls were soon standing side by side at the threshold staring out at the lush green lawns that stretched out before them dusted with bright alien plant life. A simple dirt track cut through the landscape and they could see several large domed shapes in a semi circle around them off in the distance.

"They must be the hangers for the other racers" Molly thought as she tried to count the number of buildings she could see to determine how many planets were participating.

Beside her Kimi whistled long and low before saying in an awed voice,

"wow…..just wow"

"Yeah impressive isn't it" Molly agreed as she heard the guys stirring in the room behind them. In seconds the whole team were staring out in awe at the beautiful landscape.

"Cool" said John.

"Big" added Darren.

"Beautiful" Kimi supplied,

"As much as I'd love to spend the day listening to you guys come up with one word statements to describe the scenery we do have work to do" cut in Dom.

John and Darren promptly turned back to the hanger to help Dom unload the equipment from the smaller truck.

"Oh and kimi?" Dom added turning back to the girls still standing at the open doors "Welcome to the team" he smiled at the girl and giving her a conspiratorial wink. Kimi gave him a wide grin in return.

Half an hour later most of the tools and parts had been unloaded from the smaller truck with the help of Molly and Kimi.

"Hey Dom" Molly called across the hanger to her guardian who was at that moment hooking up his personal computer equipment at a conveniently places table in the corner of the garage. He kept meticulous training records and other boring stuff on it. The more advanced equipment that would monitor Molly and the whizzing arrows performance during races would have a whole room to itself. It was currently lying in the corner in a mess of monitors and tangled wires.

"What?" He shouted back as he tried to get a stubborn bunch of wires to untangle, only succeeding in making them worse.

Seeing he was having trouble Molly crossed the hanger to lend a hand. Taking the bundle from him with a patronising look she began weaving the wires between each other before asking her question.

"aren't we supposed to have like a welcome party to come meet us? Then some kind of parade thing thought the city?"

"Maybe we're early?" Dom replied with a shrug.

At that moment a loud knock was heard and the group turned to see several alien beings standing at the open door. They were around two and a half feet tall, sandy brown in colour and had several small tentacles protruding from various parts of their bodies. They were wearing Purple and black robes and odd black crown like hats.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear" Dom whispered under his breath.

"Welcome to Awass" Began what Molly guessed was the leader of the little group judging by the fact his hat was bigger and more stupid looking than the others.

"The Welcome ceremony has begun" he continued. "Please enter your transportation vehicle and follower the other participants towards the city" with that the alien welcome part departed.

"friendly little buggers" John commented once they were out of earshot.

Molly sat hunched up against the inside of the truck. After the material covers were removed the truck resembled a parade float minus the bright colours. Huge openings ran down both sides, everyone could see the earth team and they could see everyone. Kimi, John and Darren were currently hanging out the truck waving to the populous like warriors returning victoriously from battle. Dom drove the truck, trying not to be distracted by the brightly coloured flags and ribbons waving in the air or what sounded like thousands of firecrackers being set off in a rambunctious welcome.

Molly….well Molly was just bored. And slightly disappointed that the avatar hadn't shown up. She spent most of the trip round the city scanning the crowds from her place on the floor looking for his black and blond head.

* * *

Review please, let me know what you think.

Reviews will make me very happy : )

-candiedheart


End file.
